La muñeca y el pozo
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Me encuentro cayendo en un pozo profundo que me unde en la oscuridad y yo me pregunto cúal sera mi destino ahora y si habrá alguna salida...


**La muñeca y el pozo**

**/Pequeña idea basada en un sueño que luego se volvió un poema que escribí, aunque dudo que les importe solo recuerden que el los personajes de Naruto son de la creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto y yo no gano nada al hacer esto/**

**Aclaraciones: todo lo escrito en cursiva es un sueño de Anko**

"_Me encuentro cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, ahí es donde terminan mis días…en un hoyo donde me hundiré ahogada en un baño de mis propias lagrimas, claro que debí saberlo desde un principio nada dura para siempre ni siquiera tú que prometiste cuidarme y amarme todos los días…"_

_Caigo de manera precipitada por el hondo lugar, claro qué yo lo siento con lentitud mi caída es lo de menos lo que en verdad me tortura y me carcome son tus labios diciendo las palabras __**"Ya no te necesito" **_ _yo no puedo hablarte pero en mi mente siempre están las palabras "._

_**-¿Por qué?", "¿Hice algo mal?"-**_

_Tu sonreíste con malicia apuesto que habías adivinado mis pensamientos agarraste con la mano mi pequeño cuerpo y lo arrojaste a esto pozo te pedí ayuda, te suplique piedad pero tu lo que hiciste fue tirar un balde de agua fría en mi ser literalmente…así mi caída se hizo más rápida y mas dolorosa el agua que caía en mi ser me hizo reaccionar lentamente _

_**-"Olvídalo"- **__oí a alguien decir-_

_¿De donde? ¿De donde viene esa voz? Eso es lo que ahora inundaba mi mente_

_-"__**Olvídalo"-**_ repitió aquella voz-

_No podía hablar gracias a mi cuerpo que no obedecía mis deseos ni aunque quisiera, no podía moverme gracias al destino que se me dio siempre necesitaba de alguien para poder maniobrar aunque no hacía las cosas que yo deseaba. _

_**-"Eres patética al no poder hablar"-**_ se burlo la voz-

_De mis ojos querían brotar lagrimas pero tristemente ni eso puedo hacer…_

_**-"Con razón fuiste desechada a este lugar…"-**__murmuro con malicia-_

_En mis pensamientos pedía que se callara, rogaba por eso…_

_Callate, volví a pedir mentalmente_

-"_**No me extraña después de todo tú no eres sino un ser monótono al no poder hacer algo por tu cuenta"-**__siguió la voz-_

_Cállate dije otra vez mentalmente pero mas decidida _

_**-"Seguro que se consigue algo mejor que tú"-**_ _Mientras la voz hablaba yo seguía cayendo_

_Estaba apunto de tocar el frío fondo y hundirme en la oscuridad cuando de pronto mi agonía fue interrumpida… _

-¡Kakashi cállate que quiero dormir!-grito una peli-morada con mal genio para acto seguido lanzarle una almohada al susodicho-

-¡Anko porque hiciste eso ni siquiera te estaba hablando!-se defendió él-

-¿Qué no me estabas hablando? ¡Ja, pero que buen chiste llevas como una hora diciéndome cosas sin sentido!-arrogo ella- Y te voy a decir algo más…-sus reclamos fueron callados cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello-

Su marca de maldición se había activado…

-¡Ahhh!-gimió ella retorciéndose en las sabanas de la cama que compartía al lado del Hatake-

-Anko tranquilízate iré por la hokage ella sabe que hacer-indico Hatake-además no es bueno que estés así en tu estado…-le recordó acariciando con suavidad el vientre de ella-

-No vayas…-pidió la kunoichi ya más calmada-

-¡No seas terca mujer! piensa en la salud tuya y la de…_él_-le regaño el peli-plata-

-No vayas…de todos modos la Tsunade-sama no me ayuda…-dijo tranquilamente con cierto rubor en las mejillas-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto él-

-Por qué ella no me saco del pozo con palabras de aliento ni me dio una razón para continuar viva…-respondió ella calmadamente y viendo hacia a otro lado con pena-

Kakashi no entendía nada de lo que su amada dijo, Anko al notar agrego

-Además… ¡Seguro la vieja me va a inyectar un buen de cosas espantosas y ni siquiera me va a dar paleta como la ultima vez!-grito para luego inflar sus mejillas a modo infantil-

El Hatake sonrío bajo su mascara y volvió a dormir tomando la cintura de su esposa y atrayéndola hacia él.

La oji café sonrío viéndolo de reojo él era como un ángel, no corrección él **era un ángel**, si el ángel que la salvo de hundirse en el pozo de la desesperación.

-Gracias…-le susurro ella para luego acompañar a su salvador en los brazos de Morfeo-

**FIN**

**/Ay, no mas…eso me faltada, xD ¿Desde cuando yo tan poética y profunda hablando con tanta elegancia y madurez? Jajajaja no cabe duda la edad ya le afecta a una 18 años y comienzo de año Jashin-sama nos ampare xD, bueno me gusto hacer algo diferente pero umm sigo incomoda por mi narrativa con tanta profundidad así que para sentirme yo de nuevo iré a hacerle berrinches a mi madre hasta que me de un chocolate jajajaja en fin Narushizu4ever fuera paz/**

**P.D: Como dije haya arriba lo de cursiva son sueños de Anko pero lo que no indique para darle más misterios al asunto es que aquí Anko interpreta a una pequeña muñeca vieja que es desechada como dije en el pozo y Kakashi vendría representando su ser interno y sus ganas de vivir, la persona que desecho a Anko… ¡Vamos esta fácil no tengo que decirles quien si en verdad conocen a Mitarashi! xD. **


End file.
